


Don't Miss

by LassieandCassie



Category: Lethal Weapon (Movies), Lethal Weapon (TV), Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, castiel is the long lost boyfriend, depressed peeps, suicide is painless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieandCassie/pseuds/LassieandCassie
Summary: My third verse now. I barely write enough for either of the other two but I love lethal weapon. All these chapters will be either really depressing or romance/smut but I'll give you all some warnings.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Carlton Lassiter, martin riggs/carlton lassiter
Kudos: 4





	Don't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Intro chapter - identical to chapter in other verse, Don't you forget about me.  
> Warning: Talk of suicide and depression.

Carlton was sitting on a wooden bench outside the station. Beat cops kept walking past but they kept their distance - the head detective was not to be bothered. If only they knew. 

He was writing in a beaten up jotters pad. He smiled as he thought about the recipient of the letter. Castiel was the only one who would be receiving a note - he was the only person who deserved one.

It was an explanation that nobody wanted to hear - but surely better they hear something than nothing, right?

The pen glided across the paper is Lassiter’s hand - the words just flowed in a way that felt so natural.

Karen was walking over to the bench. “Carlton, I want to introduce you to a new officer.” The detective stood up just as the new guy walked into him. The coffee that the officer had bought was now covering the Head Detective and the note pad had fallen on the ground.”

“You idiot. What’s your name?” Lassiter was standing bolt upright staring at the beat cop in front of him.

“Mahoney, sir. I’m so sorry, sir.”

“I’ll send you the dry cleaning bill.” 

Carlton turned to walk back to the station, just as the Chief spoke up. 

“Lassiter, your notepad.” 

He quickly turned back once he realised, but it was too late - Karen had already picked it up and cast her eyes over it. 

“Right, Officer Mahoney, if you wouldn’t mind working with Miss O’Hara today - that would be highly appreciated. Carlton and I are just going to go and finish some paperwork.”

“Yes ma’m” The anxious Mahoney replied.

Once they were out of earshot, Lassiter started to speak.

“I assume we haven’t actually got any paperwork to do.” The Head Detective was absolutely terrified but wanted to keep any dignity he had left. 

“No Carlton, let's just get back to my office.”

They walked in silence up to the Chief's desk.

“So, first of all it’s nice to hear that you’ve finally got someone who’s looking after you. Mr. Novak seems like a nice gentleman.”

Lassiter was surprised this was how the conversation began. “Well yes, he wears sensible shoes.” The euphemism was possibly lost in the serious talk they were having.

The chief continued to talk.”This letter explains your plans in quite some depth. Look, Carlton, I know you’re not like my other detectives. You’re hurting unimaginably and won’t let anyone come near you. I can’t with good conscience pretend as though I never saw that. So the question is, what do we do next?”

“Look chief, with all due respect, I can handle myself.”

“You clearly can’t Lassiter. If it was any of my other detectives I would take their gun and badge until I knew they were safe to be back in the field. However, I know that you have a lot of guns and that you need this job. How about we come up with a compromise?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Okay, I’ve got a friend who works up in LA. She helps detectives going through difficult times.”

“Really chief? A shrink, how’s that gonna help me?”

“Please just try one session, then you can do whatever you want.”

The detective begrudgingly agreed and called the number he was given.

“Hello, I’m Detective Lassiter, Karen told me to give you a call.”

“Ah yes, she gave me a heads up about you. I’m working until midnight so you can get this all over by tomorrow if you want. I’ll be on the fifth floor.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll be there in about an hour.” Even Carlton could see that this might be a good idea.

The drive was shorter than he had expected. He had been in the LA department a few times but never for anything like this.

Lassiter hadn’t been up to the 5th floor yet. He walked along the hallway, looking into each of the offices. It seemed to be mostly lawyers until right at the end where he saw the office he was actually looking for. It was hard to read in the dark but the letters on the door read “Dr. Maureen Cahill”. After knocking and not getting a reply, he was about to turn back around and then he saw a movement on the balcony. 

The detective walked through the office and out the back to a large patio. Once he got closer he saw what seemed to be a woman yelling at a man who was…. Stumbling along a balcony? 

“Riggs get down, this isn’t a joke”

“Ooh who's the new guy?” The man said with a heavy Texas accent.

The woman who he figured must be Dr. Cahill hadn’t realised Carlton was there until that..

“What the hell are you doing up there?” She seemed tired but also not overly surprised.

“Just having some fun” A beer bottle was raised in their direction.

“Come on Riggs”

Carlton finally spoke up. “You really seem insane.” 

Lassiter stepped onto the balcony and grabbed the other man’s arm.”

“Just let me go” The Texan yelled.

“I’m not gonna let you do it. If you go then you’re bringing me with you.” 

“Both of you get down right now!” The doctor was fed up and also startled there were two of them.

“Ohhh, the shrink is getting cross now. We should probably get down?” Riggs had a huge grin on his face. 

“You mean down off the ledge? Which side?” Carlton enjoyed being around someone more crazy than himself.

Riggs turned to face the doctor. “I like the new guy.”

“Just come inside, I need to talk to both of you.”

“We’re in trouble now” Riggs smirked.

Riggs jumped back onto the patio. Lassiter followed more carefully behind. Once they were back inside both men were instructed to sit on the couch.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Martin Riggs.” Dressed in denim and sporting wild hair with a moustache - he seemed peculiar. And the complete opposite of an officer of the law.

“Ahhh so you're the crazy one” 

“That’s me, and you are?” 

“Head Detective Carlton Lassiter” 

“That’s very posh, look at him Doc, a Head Detective” Riggs nodded towards Maureen.  
“Good, we’ve got the introductions done, now can we get into the bigger problem.” The doctor seemed very calm given the situation she just witnessed.

“What problem?” Riggs asked, innocently.

“You were just strolling across a rooftop like it was nothing, which to be fair, for you isn’t that strange. And you Mr Lassiter…”  
“You can call me Carlton, please.” The detective was still trying to make a good impression.

“Well Carlton, you just joined him up there, also like it was nothing.”

“God dammit, I was saving a man’s life.”

“That’s not how it seemed to me, Carlton.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oooh docs got it out for you, Lassie” - Riggs chimed in, smiling all the while.

“I’m not taking this bullcrap” Lassiter stood up and walked straight out the door.

“Sorry doc, I’m going with the new guy on this one.” Riggs winked at the doctor and swaggered out the room.

Dr. Cahill was left sitting in disbelief. There were two of them.


End file.
